celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia
Cynthia (not to be confused with the Pokemon Champion) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and presumes Chrom married Sumia, although she remained unpaired herself. She has been played by Recette from September 2014 onward, who is the only person to do so. Background Cynthia was born in the Bad Future timeline to Chrom and Sumia. While intially carefree, and incredibly girly, Cynthia eventually became a tomboy after her mother was killed by the Risen, taking Sumia's pegasus. Cynthia spent much of her childhood and early teen killing Risen. At one point, Kjelle even saved her life by taking a dagger strike meant for her. Eventually, with the rest of the children, Cynthia traveled back in time so they could stop Grima. Due to having rather faint memories of her father, and being a huge airhead, Ruger convinced Cynthia that he was Chrom. When the real Chrom showed up, he convinced her otherwise. Cynthia fought alongside Chrome and Robin for the entirity of the war, eventually helping take out the dark dragon, Grima. During this time, she spent as much time with her parents as she could, to make up for the lost years. After the defeat of Grima, Cynthia began to travel the world. On what otherwised seemed an ordinary night, she fell asleep, and woke up on the Moon of all places alongside her pegasus. Involvement It wasn't long after her arrival that Cynthia realized how much saving the Multiverse needed, and she started to travel the Multiverse, looking for people to save. It was then that Cynthia temporarily found the Regime version of Superman. Though they initially teamed up to fight criminals, Superman readily killed people, while Cynthia wanted simply to arrest them. They ended up fighting, and though they had the upperhand, Red Eye managed to rescue the kryptonian, forcing Cynthia to flee. Cynthia would eventually meet Palutena in a comic book shop, and would strike up a friendship with her. Cynthia, again, would make a friend in Pulseman in Station Square, teaming up to fight crime. Finding a pet shop owned, by the Koopa Bros, they proceeded to try to investigate it. Later, Cynthia began to explore the grotto in the Tower of Twilight, hoping to uncover some great secret. Powers and Capabilities Cynthia is a Pegasus Knight, specializing in use of lances to strike enemies, swooping down from the sky on her pegasus to impale grounded foes, particularly those who specialize in use of swords. She's quite competent, having inhereted a surprising amount of combat talent from her father, Chrom. Aside from that, Cynthia has a plethora of useful skills she's capable of learning with practice in other classes. While she certainly doesn't have access to the stunning variety of classes from which she can spend time in to pick up stats, she can learn any skill as a Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight, Dark Flier, Knight, General, Great Knight, Cleric, War Cleric, Sage, Cavalier, Paladin, Archer, Sniper, or Bow Knight. In the Multiverse, thus far, she only has access to her base Pegasus Knight class. The most notable skill she has, however, is Aether. This powerful skill she inherited from her father allows her to chain together a strike of Sol, which allows her to absorb enemy HP, and Luna, which temporarily haves enemy defenses and resistances. Cynthia is able to wield the legendary sword Falchion, although she believes she is unable to, and she understands that it belongs to Lucina in any case. Quotes "Fear not, citizens of Station Square! For you shall no longer be terrorized by maniacal turtle fiends! The heroine of truth and justice, Cynthia, has arrived to the scene! And with her comes not simply her own justice, but the justice of another! Pulseman, let them know of your justice!" Trivia *Cynthia's Pegasus is named Lovefeathers. See also *Joule (Who has her sister, Lucina, as a follower) *Robin (Fire Emblem) (Her Brother-In-Law) *Eliwood (Who has her niece, Morgan, as a follower, as well as her Nephew-In-Law, Gerome) External links * Cynthia's Intro * Cynthia's Stats * Cynthia on the Fire Emblem Wiki Category:Player Characters